My Guardian, My Angel
by Amilya Eclair Farron
Summary: It's been a week since Valon and Serenity have been together. Now Valon gets to meet Serenity's mother. Will she approve of him or demand that her daughter break up with him?


A small sequel of my first oneshot for this pairing. I had wrote this during math today and I liked how it came out. Though they do seem OOC, I'm tried my best to make them OOC as little as possible. Besides that I thought it came out pretty good. I'm beginning to like this pairing more and more now. I might do more oneshots for these two... all depends on how I'm feeling and if anyone wants to see more of this pairing. Thankfully I'm able to post this oneshot up now. Tomorrow is when I have to take my computer in because it's being a no good baka.

If I owned Yu-Gi-Oh! I would have let everyone have a happy ending! Valon ending with a nice girl (either Mai or Serenity), Bakura would never have been killed/destoryed/gotten rid of, and I would make Alister marry me, so forth. But I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! or any of its characters. I just own the plot of this story.

Please, enjoy.

* * *

My Guardian, My Angel

_It's bad enough 'at I 'ave to put up with 'er brother. But now we've got to put up with the mum too?_ Valon mentally sighed as his conscious, or as he called it 'his inner voice', groaned at the very thought of putting up with a parent. The spiky haired teen took a quick glance at the calendar, seeing no mistake that today was the day.

It had been just a week since the day Valon had informed Joey that he was Serenity's new and 'improved' boyfriend. A snicker came upon his face at the remembrance of how the blond acted – having a complete tantrum like a five-year-old.

The teenage girl was in complete shock when she heard Valon call her brother 'Wheeler'. Once she had recovered from that incident, she quickly began asking questions – causing Valon to become suddenly silent, knowing how awkward it would be telling her that he had tried to take her brother's soul. At first, she hadn't taken it too kindly seeing the fact that she looked up to her one and only sibling and, as he discovered later, helped her keep her sight by winning the prize money at Duelist Kingdom – among many other events that happened between the two.

However, thanks to Yugi's help, Valon was cleared to have a second chance. And now there he sat, on the couch that was in Joey Wheeler's apartment. The good news was Joey decided to go out and allow Serenity to invite him over. The bad news, their mom was coming for a visit today.

'_At no good chump, 'e set me up for 'is!_ Valon sighed, resting the back of his head against the soft cushions. _Least he 'as decent furniture…_

He closed his sapphire eyes, enjoying the peace while he could.

It was cut short, sadly.

As if knowing he was enjoying the moment, a knock sounded at the front door. _No, no, _**no**.

"Coming," Serenity shouted, stumbling out of the small kitchen and hurrying towards the door. She unlocked it and opened it, revealing an older woman with short slightly curly hair that was starting to gray. "Mom, it's so wonderful to see you!"

The Australian stood, debating to make a run for it or not. _Just jump out of the window, mate!_ His inner voice was screaming. _It's not too late, mate, just make a mad dash to the window, open, and jump!_

"Please come in, you must be exhausted from your flight. Can I get you anything, mom?" Serenity's voice was filled with happiness. "I'm afraid Joey decided to go out for the day, but he did really want to say hi."

Valon knew from what Serenity had told him earlier that Joey had hard feelings towards their mother – taking her away from him and leaving him with his old man. _'e should just be grateful 'at he got to know his old man_.

"It's alright, sweetie, I understand." An elderly voice replied, as footsteps sounded closer.

His sapphire eyes noted how the older woman seemed to become startled at the sight of him, standing there in his usual outfit – dark jeans, short sleeved shirt, and his goggles positioned atop his head. "O-Oh, is this Joey's roommate?"

_Yeah---no, I'm not that chump's roommate, lady. I'm your daughter's boyfriend, so don't you dare 'ave some type of hissy-fit._

"Actually this is my boyfriend, mom." The look Serenity's mother made was as if she was having a heart attack. "Mom, meet Valon. Valon, meet my mother." Serenity gave a warm smile.

"B-Boyfriend…?" She placed a hand over her chest, shocked by the sudden news. "What about that young Tristan boy that you were telling me about? Or even that Duke Devlin fellow?"

Valon felt his right eye twitch at this, but he gave his best smile. "It's a pleasure ta meet you, ma'am." He quickly stole a glance towards Serenity – her smile grew as he contained himself from muttering some type of remark to her mother's questions. "I can see where Serenity gets 'er good looks from."

That did it; Serenity's mom began to flush at the sudden compliment. "Why, thank you. You're not from around Domino are you?" The two teens noticed how she suddenly seemed to relax.

"I just come 'ere to visit is all."

The older woman took a seat on the couch; opposite of the one Valon had been sitting on moments ago. Her lighter, brown eyes turned to Serenity, as she asked for a cup of tea. His girlfriend nodded, quickly walking into the kitchen to get as her mother asked. The Australian sat once more, noting the fact that it seemed slightly awkward with the young woman away, but did his best to ignore it.

Soon Serenity returned with three cups of tea, handing one to her mom and then to her boyfriend – finally taking a seat next to him. "So," her mother glanced at the two, eyes showing curiosity, "how did you two meet?"

"Well, that's a really long story." Serenity mumbled, staring down at her cup of tea and blushing. "Valon had saved me from these guys—" she was interrupted as the older woman gave a gasp.

"Are you alright, sweetie? They didn't hurt you did they?"

Serenity shook her head, giving her a reassuring smile. "I'm fine mom, thanks to Valon." She quickly glanced at him, as he placed an arm around her shoulders and took a sip of his tea – his head turned towards the window, as if he thought that would make him invisible to her mother. "He saved me and escorted me to Domino Square, where I was supposed to meet big brother."

"And, well, along the way we just somehow…" her cheeks reddened more then possible, "we fell in love." She muttered the last four words, as her mother's eyes widened slightly before a small smile came upon her face.

"I see." She murmured, her light brown orbs staring at the young boy who had his arm around her daughter's shoulder. She turned her attention back to her beloved child, who was staring at the back of Valon's head. "Thank you for saving my daughter, young man."

Valon blinked, looking at her from the corner of his eye. He turned his head, pulling Serenity closer to him, and giving her a smile. "I was just helping 'er out is all, she's the one who saved me." He moved his gaze to his girlfriend's face, smiling a little more at how red her cheeks were.

"Oh, um…" the three glanced over to see Joey standing there, looking as if he was a deer caught in someone's headlights. "I didn't know I was interrupting something…" He grumbled, frowning at the sight of Valon's arm around his sister. "I'll just come back later…"

"It's OK, Joey. I need to get back to the hotel, anyway." Their mother stood, casting her daughter a smile. "I'll stop by tomorrow before my flight leaves." The two hugged, making Joey and Valon slightly uncomfortable with the mother-daughter exchange that was happening.

"It was truly a pleasure meeting you, Valon." The Australian stood, seeing her make her way over to him, and stood there shocked – as she gave him a quick hug. "Please, look after my baby girl."

Spiky hair shifted slightly as he nodded. "You can count on me, ma'am. I won't let anything hurt 'er."

Joey and her had a small exchange as well, but only for a moment since Joey didn't seem to really want to talk with her. Once Serenity came back, she found Joey missing and Valon standing where he was. She smiled.

"That wasn't so hard, was it?"

He shrugged, lightly. "I guess."

"If you're worried about letting my mom down, then don't." She pecked him on the lips. "You're my guardian, Valon." She whispered, hugging him and snuggling her face against his chest.

_And you're my angel._ His inner voice whispered back, as his arms tightened around her and holding her close.

"Hey, what did I say about you two showing your relationship in this house!?"

* * *

This kept bugging me - wanting to know how Serenity's mother would have taken to Valon, but I bet in the end she would approve of him. Anyone would, correct? Well I would.

I have a feeling that Joey wouldn't want to see his sister and her boyfriend hugging and kissing. In his house. Right in front of him as he leaves the kitchen, with his snack, and seeing this 'horrible' scene. He's way over protective, so I believe. He's still a lovable character because of this and his attitude.

Thanks for reading. Feel free to review.


End file.
